


Cycles

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: 100 Word Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s15e15 Gimme Shelter, POV Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: He's a better father than his own.Part of my 100 word challenge.
Series: 100 Word Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425032
Kudos: 13





	Cycles

He never knew his father; and now that he does, he wishes to still be shrouded in that wanton ignorance. That old concept is preferential to the raw, uncensored truth: God is a dick. A distant scientist, and they are the rats in his cage.

And now, he is a father. And he loves Jack so much it _hurts_.

It’s wrong. It’s selfish — but he will not trade his son for peace. Parents aren’t meant to bury their children. 

He’s sinned; but he’ll happily die in Jack’s stead. He’ll happily die as a better father than the one he got.


End file.
